The Feather among Fonons
by Crossgap
Summary: The Tsubasa gang's quest to search for Sakura's feathers leads them to the world of Auldrant. There, they must learn the secrets of the Score and obtain help from the world's saviors in order to find the feather.
1. New World: Auldrant

**The Feather among Fonons**

(A Tsubasa Chronicle & Tales of the Abyss crossover)

**Author's Note: "Before I begin, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfiction ever wrote so I am not used to the system yet. So I hope you will enjoy this crossover to the fullest because I am bound to improve sooner or later. Enjoy! ^^"**

"**Tsubasa wise, the story takes place just before Tokyo Revelations. Abyss wise, the story takes place after Luke's return from Eldrant."**

"**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha. Tales of the Abyss belongs to Namco Bandai and Namco Tales Studio. I do not own anything from both series."**

"**Without further ado, I bring you the story."**

**FULL EDIT: "I apologize to anyone reading this but I had to revise this story so it feels more like a novel than a script."**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

"_There is no such thing as coincidence gentlemen, only the inevitable."_

_The words of the dimensional witch still rang in the quartet's heads as they venture through the eerie realm on their way to the next world, wondering if the adventure they had is truly bonded by fate._

_Syaoran didn't give it a second thought. He continues to push forward to find all of Sakura-Hime's memories. However he is still haunted by the price he had to pay to do so. Kurogane is fixated to return to his home after being unexpectedly dragged out by the princess he once served. Fai on the other hand hopes that he will never return to his home from fears of the king he had trapped back home._

_Again, the four continue on to the next world. Even though their goals are different, the journey they are sharing together is the same. Maybe their journey is inevitable like the witch said, or maybe not. All they can do is trust on her words and hope for a safe journey._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New World: Auldrant**

-Yulia City-

Two years after Van's defeat and Eldrant's collapse, Tear sat on her bed deep in thought. She could not believe what she saw on Tataroo Valley on that night, Luke walking towards her when it was thought he was killed after he freed Lorelei.

"_There's a nice view of Hod here. Also, I promised someone._"

Those were the words Tear heard from Luke. Everyone could not believe he was still alive after two years, even after he was fated to disappear forever after he neutralized the miasma at the Tower of Rem. As she was thinking, someone entered her room. She thought it would be Luke but the figure that entered was an elderly man. It was her grandfather: Mayor Teodoro.

"Tear, are you coming to the meeting?" Teodoro asked. "We have to discuss the course of action we need to take for the people who still refuse to let go of the Score."

"Umm, yes." Tear replied. "I was just thinking about Luke. Is he… really alive? Was my mind playing tricks on me because I miss him so much?"

"Ah, Tear. Luke is really alive." Said Teodoro, trying to find the best answer for Tear. "His appearance in Tataroo Valley had us all surprised. He should be back in Yulia City soon."

"I see. I will be there in a moment, just let me think to myself a little more."

"Understood. Take time for your feelings. I will see you in the conference room when you are ready."

Tear nodded as she got up from her bed and entered her private garden. Within the flowers is a gravestone marked with the name "Vandesdelca Musto Fende" which is ancient Ispanian for "One who would seize glory". In other words, this is the grave of her brother Van Grants. Tear slowly approached the grave of her brother and prayed before thinking about Luke once more.

"Luke… I can't believe you are still alive. I have to stop doubting myself and believe that you have kept your promise." Tear thought in her head.

Giving one last pray to her brother's grave, Tear decided it was time to attend to the meeting.

"I should get going now. I will be back brother."

However, as Tear was about to leave the garden, she paused. She senses something unusual approaching the garden.

"I sense unusual fonons. A Hyperresonance, someone is coming here."

Tear prepped here weapon as she looked back at her brother's grave. She started to notice a distortion in the air. The air began to bulge downward like a raindrop and then inflated like a balloon. As the strange bulge touched the flowers in the garden, it dispersed, revealing four humans and a strange white rabbit piled on top of each other.

"What the…" Tear said in shock, not wanting to believe the strange event that had occurred before her very eyes. Tear glanced at the strange visitors before prepping herself for battle.

The Tsubasa gang once again have taken a harsh landing into the next world. Syaoran, Sakura, and Fai try to get their bearings while Kurogane, being on the bottom of the pile as always, struggles to squeeze his way out.

"Here we are! In the next world!" screamed Mokona with joy.

"Nggg…. You stupid cream puff!" Kurogane shouted at Mokona in anger. "Why do you always put me at the bottom when we are landing in a new world!? Stop doing it on purpose!"

"Mokona is not perfect at landings. Mokona still practices." Mokona replied.

"You're right Mokona." Said Fai cheerfully. "Kuro-tan just needs to get used to it, that's all."

"You shut up wizard, and stop calling me by that name! It's Kurogane!"

Both Syaoran and Sakura get up to take a glimpse of their surroundings.

"Are you okay Hime?" asked Syaoran in concern.

"I'm fine Syaoran-kun,.." Sakura replied "…but where are we anyway?"

"That's a good question." Fai said with curiosity. "Where have we ended up this time?"

Before the group can wonder where they have ended up, Syaoran asks Mokona the usual question.

"Mokona, can you sense Sakura's feather?"

Mokona focuses for a bit before telling the result.

"I can sense the feather but it is very weak. A much powerful force is preventing Mokona from pinpointing its location."

"So this means we are back to square-one again, searching for clues to the feather we cannot sense." Fai said with a smile.

"So why are you so happy about it?" Kurogane asked.

"Because we can the time to explore a little. What better way to spend some time other than adventure."

"Yeah, adventures are fun!" Mokona screamed with joy.

"It would be a lot easier if we just landed to where the feather is. That way, I can get back home faster." Kurogane thought to himself.

Syaoran then notices a woman standing in front of them, preparing to fight.

"There's someone here! Hime, stay back!" Syaoran shouted, trying to protect Sakura.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Tear shouted at the gang.

"This woman doesn't intend to fight us, does she?" Kurogane wondered.

"We are just travellers on a journey." Fai replied, trying to convince Tear. "We apologise if we treaded on your flowers uninvited."

"If you are travellers, then how come you entered Yulia City using a Hyperresonance?!"

"Hyperresonance?" asked Fai in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't quite follow. Can you explain what that is?"

"There's no point in hiding it wizard." Said Kurogane. "She saw us came through the dimensional rift 'cream puff' created."

"I see. Well I guess we have no choice then."

As Tear and the Tsubasa gang prepare to fight, Mayor Teodoro entered the garden.

"Tear, what is going on?"

"Grandfather! Those seventh fonists used a Hyperresonance to invade Yulia City. They may be Score supporters."

The group was confused of the unfamiliar terms Tear was using. It was no surprise consisting that the group came from another dimension.

"Calm down Tear." Teodoro said, trying to calm the situation. "If they were Score supporters, they would have the insignia of the Order of Lorelei. This group does not have the insignia."

Tear puts down her weapon as Teodoro approaches the group.

"We apologize if we came here unexpected but we are on an important journey." Syaoran explained. "We are looking for something."

"That is no problem. You can brief me on the details as soon as we start the meeting. Please come this way, you two Tear."

Tear and the group follow Mayor Teodoro to the main conference room of Yulia City, where they begin to discuss the details of their journey

"First, why don't you introduce yourselves?" asked Teodoro. "We always treat our guests with utmost respect in Yulia City."

As always, Fai is always the first to step up to introduce the whole group.

"Why certainly. My name is Fai D. Flourite. This young man is Syaoran, this young lady over here is Sakura, this white creature we travel with is named Mokona…"

"Mokona is so pleased to meet you!"

"It's so cute!" Tear thought as the strange urge of cuteness overcomes her.

"…and last but not least, this grumpy warrior over here is named…"

Before Fai could finish, Kurogane catches on quickly of the nicknames he was about to use.

"Kurogane! I'm not letting you get away with nicknames this time mage!"

"But Kuro-tan and Kuro-rin are Mokona's favorites!" Mokona said.

"Don't even start cream puff!"

"Well then, it is nice to meet you all. My name is Teodoro. I am the mayor of this city."

"And my name is Tear Grants. I was originally part of the Grand Maestro Faction of the Order of Lorelei. I'm sorry for mistaking you as Score supporters."

"It's no problem." Said Fai. "I mean we are the ones who dropped in uninvited."

"You say that you are travellers looking for something. What exactly are you looking for?" Tear asked in curiosity.

"This may be hard to believe, but we are looking for feathers." Syaoran replied.

"Feathers?"

Fai interrupted once more.

"Yes, but not just ordinary feathers. The feathers Syaoran is looking for originally belong to this young lady. They are her memories and she had lost them due to an incident."

"That's so sad. I feel sorry for you." Tear said.

"It's ok. Syaoran-kun is doing his best to look for them."

Fai continues Syaoran's story. "And just so you know, her feathers are scattered across many worlds. It is our job, or more specifically, Syaoran's job to cross in-between worlds and reclaim them. Believe it or not but we came from a different world."

"I see. So you came to our world; Auldrant to look for this young lady's memory fragment?" Teodoro asked.

"Precisely. Mokona here can sense the feather's presence in this world."

"But Mokona can't pinpoint its actual location. The feather's presence is overshadowed by a powerful energy force." Mokona stated.

"It might be because of the seventh fonon that's causing the interference." Explained Tear.

"Seventh fo…. What the hell is that?!" Kurogane asked in confusion.

"I'm confused myself. You called us 'seventh fonists' as we arrived. Can you give us an explanation?" asked Syaoran.

Answer their questions, Teodoro gives an explanation of the world around them. "Our world of Auldrant is composed of elements called fonons. Originally, there were six fonons known in order as Shadow, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Light. However the seventh fonon is special. It is a very powerful force representing the element of Sound and was created when Dr. Southern Cross proposed the Planet Storm."

"That's very interesting." Fai said. "It kind of reminds me of the Kudan we used in Hanshin Country. They represent different elements as well."

"Hmphh! This world is strange." Kurogane said with a grunt.

Tear continues the explanation. "People who can use the seventh fonon are considered 'seventh fonists' and they can use it to create a Hyperresonance under certain circumstances. That is why I called you seventh fonists because you appeared to have used a Hyperresonance."

"Oh, our arrival is actually Mokona here dropping us off in this world. Mokona is pretty much responsible for our travels and she also serves as a translator because we all speak different languages." Fai said with a smile.

"So cute!"

"Heh heh… Mokona can tell you like cute things."

"So a Hyperresonance is some sort of special ability?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes." Tear replied. "Only seventh fonists like I am can use Hyperresonance. It is caused when each other's seventh fonons are attracted to each other. The first time I used a Hyperresonance was when I met Luke. He was a friend of mine."

"Another strange thing about this world." Kurogane said.

"At any rate, we will help you the best we can of finding the young lady's feathers but we also have to deal with the Score." Explained Teodoro.

"The Score?" Sakura asked.

Teodoro replied. "The Score was once an ancient prophecy that the people of Auldrant used to follow because it promised prosperity. It was first read by Yulia Jue and each event predicted by the Score was followed one after another, even if it meant disastrous results for some."

"My brother; Van Grants opposed the Score because it predicted the destruction of our home island of Hod."

"So the prediction came true and the island was destroyed?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. Hod sank into the deadly sea of miasma known as the Qliphoth. The city you are in right now used to reside in the Qliphoth." Tear said.

"The stories of this world is starting to peak my interest a bit. I may stick around to learn more about this world later." Said Fai.

"Haven't you forgot about King Ashura wizard? You are running away from him, remember?"

"I'm not too worried. I still have some time before the sleeping spell wears off. Might as well take some time to learn a few things or two."

"I don't have time to stick around in one world, I still have to return home so I can serve Tomoyo-Hime again!"

"My my, you are so grumpy and impatient Kuro-tan."

"Shut up! And stop calling me that!"

"I believe we should adjourn this meeting for now." Said Teodoro. "We will give you the rest of the details later."

"We should begin our search as well. Let's start by asking for clues." Syaoran said.

As the group prepares for their journey, the door to the conference room opens. A familiar figure steps in. Tear gasps as she realized who the figure is.

"…..Luke….."

"Oh, hey Tear. Did I miss something?" Asked Luke.

Tear runs to hug Luke and began to cry as she approaches him.

"I missed you. Where have you been?"

"I just asked Noelle to fly me to the manor in Baticul so I can meet my parents."

Sakura watches as Luke and Tear hugged each other.

"They are so close to each other. I can feel their love and concern."

"Love… and concern." Syaoran thought to himself as he looks at Sakura.

Luke spots the group in the room.

"Hmm? Who are these guys?" Asked Luke, wondering who the strange group is.

"Luke, these are our new visitors." Explained Teodoro. "They have come here for a special purpose."

"My name is Syaoran. It's nice to meet you." Syaoran said as he shook hands with Luke.

"Hey Syaoran, my name is Luke fon Fabre. I'm glad to have met you too."

"And I'm Mokona! Please to meet you!"

"Hahaha… You remind me a lot like Mieu."

Fai interrupts once again.

"My name is Fai D. Flourite and this young lady over here is Sakura."

"Fai huh?" Luke said, looking at Fai. "For some reason, you remind me of Jade."

"Is that so?" Fai responded with a smile.

Luke spots Kurogane leaning on the corner.

"Badaq? Is that you?" Luke asked Kurogane.

"Who are you calling Badaq you red-haired freak!" Kurogane shouted in response to the name.

"Oh don't mind Kuro-tan. He is always grumpy around strangers."

"You shut up Mage! It's Kurogane!"

"Sorry. It's just that you look like the God General; Largo the Black Lion. His real name was Badaq." Explained Luke, trying to calm Kurogane.

"He just called you the Black Lion Kuro-tan. I guess you do resemble one with that scruffy hair and grumpy attitude." Fai said, teasing Kurogane.

"I will get you later wizard, count on it!"

"At any rate, you are here for something right? Why don't you tell me what's going on while we walk to the Albiore." Said Luke.

"Yeah. There is something that I am looking for. It's for my friend Sakura."

"I'm coming too. They may need my fonic hymns."

"Fonic hymns?" The group wondered.

"Sure Tear! You can come along too."

Tear hesitated for a second before responding.

"…Thank you, Luke…"

* * *

In another dimension, Fei Wong Reed carefully watches the Tsubasa gang's movements on Auldrant. His gaze on a strange mirror-like screen that projects the group's whereabouts, his goal set on finding Sakura's feathers.

"It appears the dimensional witch has interfered with us again." Explained Fei Wong's assistant; Xing Hou. "She has sent them to a world strayed from our original set path."

"Whether she had planned it or not, the world contains another of the memory fragments we need." He said.

"The man in red hair is Luke fon Fabre; the Light of the Sacred Flame. This could be the world that was once dominated by an ancient prophecy." Xing Hou said.

"Yes, I have been aware of this world for some time now. It was nearly destroyed and replicated by the One who would seize glory."

"If that is the case, this may be the world that contains 'Fomicry'. It may be useful to us in our search."

"We'll see." Fei Wong said with a smirk.

A mysterious figure walks in the room.

"It is time for you to move out again." Fei Wong said to the already-too-familiar figure standing before him. The figured smirked.

"Right away, Fei Wong-sama."

**End of Chapter**


	2. The Quest Begins

**The Feather among Fonons**

(A Tsubasa Chronicle & Tales of the Abyss crossover)

**Author's Note: "And here, I bring you the second chapter of the crossover. The details and disclaimers are already written in the first chapter so I don't need to mention that again. Enjoy! ^^"**

* * *

**Mokona's Synopsis**:

"_Ooooohhhh… We have landed in a brand new world and already there is intrigue about it. The world has a mysterious magical force called fonons and it is preventing Mokona from pinpointing the location of Sakura's feather. Looks like Syaoran will need help from the lady who likes cute things and the man with long red hair. Are they friendly or are they going to get in Syaoran's way? Stay tuned when Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle returns in Chapter 2: The Quest Begins. Don't miss out."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Quest Begins**

-Yulia City-

Luke fon Fabre and Tear Grants walk with the Tsubasa gang to the Albiore. As they are walking, Fai pretty much gave the rundown on what happened so far.

"That's some story. It's hard to believe that you guys came from a whole different world. So you guys are on a quest to find this girl's missing memories right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran replied. "We'll try not to bother you with it too much."

"No problem! I will try to help out the best I can, just as long as you don't plan to do anything with the Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Asked Syaoran in confusion. Tear gives an explaination. "They're Auldrant's most powerful fon slots. There used to be ten Sephiroth but now there are eight because the Sephiroth for both Hod and Akzeriuth are destroyed. They used to support the Outer Lands above the Qliphoth."

"I see. The Sephiroth is what keeps the world in balance correct?" Fai said.

"In a way, yes. That's why the Sephiroth must never be manipulated."

"Why would we care about something called the Sephiroth anyway? All I care about is getting back home."

"Rest assured miss, the Sephiroth are safe. We have no intention of manipulating such powerful sources from the beginning." Fai said with the same smile.

"By the way, judging by the clothes all of you are wearing, all of you are not from the same world right?" Luke asked.

"You are very keen on spotting things. Yes, I came from the world known as Celes, and Kuro-rin is from Japan; the place he is trying to return."

"Who gave you permission to spill out MY objectives, and it's Kurogane!"

"I see. What about the two of you?"

"Me and Sakura-Hime came from the Kingdom of Clow."

"So, do you two have a relationship with each other?" Luke asked curiously.

"Actually, I don't even know Syaoran-kun." Sakura explained. "All I know is that we first met in Hanshin but he claims to know what has happened to me. Even though he is a stranger, he is doing his best to recover my missing memories."

Syaoran goes into deep thought, knowing about his price to the dimensional witch.

"I see. This is probably because of your missing memories. I'm sure if you find them all, you will remember him eventually." Luke said, trying to cheer up Sakura.

"You're right. Thank you for keeping my spirits up." Sakura smiles as Luke scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Luke… You really have changed a lot since Akzeriuth." Tear thought to herself.

Syaoran thinks about the witch's words. _"No matter how many of her feathers you gather, she will not remember the bond you had between her."_

"Something wrong Syaoran?" Luke asked, concerned about Syaoran.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering my past."

The group approaches the Albiore parked on the landing pad. "Wow! Look at it! It's huge!" said Mokona, who was awed by the size of the Albiore.

"So this is the Albiore. It resembles the Dragonflies from Piffle World." Syaoran said.

"Well it does look like a flying machine at best. Maybe Sakura can give this a go considering her great piloting skills back in the race." Fai said and smiled.

"Thanks Fai-san but I don't think I can fly something as large as this."

"That's why you have experienced pilots like me." Said Noelle, overhearing the conversation.

"Everyone, this is Noelle; our Albiore pilot. She has helped us a lot on our previous journey." Luke said, introducing the blonde pilot to the group.

"It's nice to meet you!" Noelle said. "So, are you travellers? I haven't seen you around these parts."

"Why yes we are miss. In fact, we are on a journey." Fai answered.

"Then how come some of you are holding swords? You seem more like warriors than travellers."

"Listen lady, you never travel unarmed. You always keep your guard up in case of approaching dangers." Said Kurogane, explaining the significance of the sword.

"I guess that makes sense. You never know when a monster will pop up along the road." Noelle said as she smiled.

"I'm sorry for being a bother but can you at least help us with their quest. They are looking for something important." Explained Luke.

"Not at all, I like flying. It's pretty much my life's purpose."

"Since you are looking for the feather, where do you want to start?" Tear asked.

"That's a good question. We have just arrived here so we don't know anything about this world."

"Because Mokona cannot pinpoint the feather's location, we should start by going someplace where people have knowledge of this world's origin." Syaoran explained.

"Then the most likely place to start is Daath. Its history dates back during the Dawn Age 2000 years ago. We can get information from the Order there."

"Then we should be going then if this girl is going to find the rest of her memories." Luke said. The group climbs aboard the Albiore and prepares to take off.

"Hang on tight!" Said Noelle as she starts the Albiore. The Albiore began to hover above the landing pad and accelerates.

"Wheeeee! This is so fun!"

"Would you be quite furball! This is no fun ride!"

"By the way, I have a question to ask you." Syaoran asked Luke.

"Yes, what is it Syaoran?"

"You said you have gone on a journey once. What was your journey like?"

Luke turned his head before answering. "It was a journey to decide our futures."

"Your futures?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, to free Auldrant from the Score so we can decide our own futures."

"So was the Score really powerful enough to decide everyone's future?"

"Yeah, or so my master told me. He said that the Score was never wrong, not even once."

"I see. I have seen worlds with ancient prophecies before but I never thought the Score was so powerful enough to dictate everyone's future." Fai said.

"Yeah, it's strange. Prophecies are usually just predictions based off the human mind but the Score seems to fall beyond that category." Syaoran said.

"Yes. Everything plays the exact opposite. A prophecy that actually controls human beings against their will for the sake of seeking prosperity. It's possible that Sakura's feather may be involved with the Score somehow."

"That shouldn't be possible. The Score was the memory of the aggregate sentience of the seventh fonon known as Lorelei. The feather could not possibly be part of it." Tear said.

"That may be so, but Sakura's feathers are more than just memory fragments. They possess power far beyond anyone's imagination. We have witnessed several cases of this power in several worlds so far. In this case, Sakura's feather may be responsible for the origins of the Score." Fai explained.

"I see. I never thought it would be possible." Tear said as she began to go deep in thought. "If it is true, then was it possible that her feather was responsible for Van's actions against the Score?"

* * *

-Daath-

The group arrives at the Order of Lorelei's base: Daath. "Whuuuu! That is some cathedral." Fai said, impressed by the sheer size of the structure that surrounds the city. Apparently, Fai still couldn't whistle.

"This is the main headquarters of the Order of Lorelei." Tear said. "If you go into the cathedral, you will find a library with some detailed information of Auldrant's history."

"Thanks. We'll head on inside to learn whether or not the feather is related to the Score. Let's go Hime."

"Ok."

"Mokona is coming too!"

"Don't stray too far now or we will not be able to understand each other!" Said Fai as the three head for the cathedral. Luke then turns his eyes on Syaoran's sword before he disappeared into the building.

"I can feel traces of the fifth fonon in Syaoran's sword." Luke thought.

Kurogane wanders off from the group to explore the city for a while. He then sees a girl and becomes suspicious about her actions.

"What's that kid doing? It looks like she is bribing someone."

Kurogane runs toward the girl, who appears to be Anise Tatlin, showing a tourist around the city.

"…and this is one of the 33 pilgrimage monuments. They tell the origin of the Order's establishment. You can start the pilgrimage yourself if you head to Daath Bay and start reading the monuments from 33 downward." Anise explained to the lady she is touring with.

"Thank you for showing me the monuments and for showing me the details of the pilgrimage. How can I ever repay a nice girl such as you?"

"Well… If you pay me another 200 gald, I can show you the cathedral."

The lady pays Anise, just as Kurogane arrives.

"Alright kid, that's enough! I think you had too much fun in your little game of bribery!"

"What! Who are you and what business do you have with the future female fon master like me?"

"Don't play dumb with me kid! I saw what you were doing with that lady! Now return the money you have stolen!"

"Booooooo! Fine!" Anise complained as she returned the money to the lady.

Back with Luke, Tear, and Fai.

"I wonder what happened to Kuro-rin? He wandered off on his own again."

Kurogane arrives back holding Anise.

"Oh there you are Kuro-rin. I see you have your hands busy at the moment."

"Yeah…. Now help me out with this little scammer."

"Anise?" Tear said in surprise.

"Whoa Anise, long time no see!"

"Luke! Oh I'm so glad you're here! Can you save me from this awful brute who tried to kidnap me?"

"Wait a minute?! You three know each other?!" Kurogane asked surprised.

"Well, I never thought kidnapping was your specialty Kuro-tan."

"Shut up! I wasn't kidnapping her, I just caught her pulling a scam for money!"

"Please let her go. She is a friend of ours." Luke said. Kurogane gave a big grunt before putting Anise down gently.

"*sigh* Anise, if you are working to be the first female fon master of the Order, you have to learn not to bribe anyone." Tear said.

"I know, it's just mom and dad fell for another trick that cost us 5000 gald. I just wanted to pay back my parents."

"Even so, that is something that your parents must work out on their own. You also need to keep Ion's wishes alive."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was only trying to fix my parent's mistakes."

"Hmph! You're lucky kid. Where I come from, petty thieves like you receive the harshest punishments, no matter their age." Kurogane said.

"Oh don't mind Kuro-rin. He likes to take the hardest approaches sometimes."

"Shut up!"

"By the way, who are these guys you are travelling with?" Anise asked.

"Well… You see…" Said Luke as he began to explain everything that has happened so far.

In the cathedral library, Syaoran scrolls through the books for information.

"Have you found anything Syaoran-kun?"

"Well, by the looks of these books, it looks like the authors spent their time composing music with them."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this book. The writing appears to be music notes, and since there are a lot of books written like this, my guess is that this writing is this world's main language."

"Then should we be asking someone who can help us translate the writing?"

"Yeah, I guess that is the only way we can information on what we need."

"You are so smart Sakura." Mokona said.

"Thank you Mokona-san."

"Perhaps I can help." Came a voice from across the library. A kid with long green hair walks toward Syaoran and Sakura.

"Thanks for the offer. I appreciate it." Syaoran said.

"What is your name?" Asked Sakura.

"My name is Florian. I understand that you don't speak our fonic language so if I may be of help, I could translate the writing for you."

"Thank you."

"We're trying to find the history of the Score. It is needed for our journey. You see, we are looking for something." Syaoran explained.

"Not at all. The book you are looking for is right here."

Florian pulls out the book and puts a translating fonic glyph on the book."

"You should be able to read the book now. I have put a fonic glyph that will translate the book into your language."

"Thanks." Syaoran said. He begins reading through the book.

"So have you learned anything Syaoran-kun?"

"Well, it says here that the Score was actually the memory of Auldrant itself, broken up into many fragments known as 'fonstones'. It says here that the first Scorer was a woman named Yulia Jue, just like the mayor said."

"Memory of Auldrant?"

"Yeah. That would explain why the Score would predict events that would follow up eventually. The Score's predictions are also documented in this book."

Syaoran reads the Score's predictions out loud.

"_ND 2000: In Kimlasca shall be born the scion of Lorelei's power. He will be a boy of royal blood with red hair. He shall be called: "The Light of the Sacred Flame," and he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity._"

"Royal blood with red hair? Could this be referring to Luke?" Syaoran wondered. He continues reading.

"_ND 2002: The One who would seize glory shall destroy the island upon which he was born, a land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of the seasons._"

"It's just as Tear said, but what does it mean by 'One who would seize glory'?" Syaoran thought once again.

"Does it say anything about a feather Syaoran?" Mokona asked.

"No it doesn't but I'm not done reading it yet. This book may contain hidden secrets. Do you mind if I take this book with me? Thanks for your help."

"Not at all. You can keep the book for a while. I'm glad that I can be of help." Florian said.

Just then, a large noise was heard outside. The sound wave shook the cathedral a little.

"What?!"

"What's happening?"

Back outside.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kurogane said.

"I'd say an attack at the very least, and I thought this journey was going to be peaceful." Fai said.

"Oh no, Florian! I have to protect him!" Anise said worried. She runs to the cathedral.

"Luke, we have to protect the people of Daath." Tear said.

"Right! I can't let these people die!"

"Let me handle the attacker." Kurogane said with a smirk.

"That's my Kuro-rin, always jumping ahead for trouble."

"Shut up wizard! The reason Tomoyo-Hime sent me away was to find more people to challenge."

Back in the cathedral, Anise storms into the library. "Ion! …I mean, Florian! We have trouble outside, someone is attacking the city!" She shouted.

"Really?"

"It's no joke! Come see for yourself!"

"Syaoran, we have to help!" Mokona said.

"I know Mokona. Let's go!"

"Be careful Syaoran-kun."

"Don't worry Hime, I will be fine."

Anise looks at Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona.

"Wait a minute! Are you the guys…."

"Let's go! We can't let whoever is attacking harm the people." Syaoran said with the same look of determination in his amber eyes.

Back outside, the Oracle Knights have been called out for defense. Luke and Tear are helping the people evacuate and Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Anise, and Florian arrive to help."

"Show yourself bastard!" Kurogane shouted.

"If you insist. Mwahahahahaha!"

"That voice. It can't be…." Luke said.

A giant robot drops to the ground, knocking Kurogane off his feet."

"Ngggggg….. "

A man in a flying chair arrives. He has white hair, wears strange purple clothing, and his glasses appear to be reflecting light that obscures his eyes. The group recognizes his creepy grin.

"No…. He's still alive." Anise said in shock.

"Dist the Reaper."

"Quite you! It's Dist the ROSE!"

"I take it you know this person?" Asked Fai.

"That's Dist the Reaper. He was one of the Six God Generals we have faced in our journey. Last time we fought him, he attempted a suicide attack at the Tower of Rem." Tear explained.

"So he is really as tenacious as a cockroach." Anise said.

"Long time no see Jade gang. I see you still have your futile efforts in trying to revive this pathetic Order."

"What do you mean?! What the hell are you trying to do?!" Luke asked.

"If I have to reduce this city to ashes to lure out that 'Necromancer', then so be it. Allow the beautiful, elegant, Dist the Rose to have the honor of ending your lives. I will revive all of you as Replicas under my command."

"That will not happen. I must protect this city, its people, and Sakura-Hime. I cannot die yet!"

**End of Chapter**


	3. Saviors' Reunion

**The Feather among Fonons**

(A Tsubasa Chronicle & Tales of the Abyss crossover)

**Chapter 3 – Saviors' Reunion**

-Daath-

Dist the Reaper looked at Syaoran, who stood below him with his look of determination, ready to put his life on the line for the safety of Daath and Sakura.

"Do you have a death wish stranger? You dare challenge me and my glorious fontech artes?"

Luke approached Syaoran.

"Syaoran, let us handle this guy." Said Luke. "We know how to deal with him."

"Alright." Syaoran said. "I will fight alongside too."

"But you guys came from a different world. None of you know how to use artes."

Syaoran looked at Luke before saying a word.

"I made a promise, and I won't stop until I finish it."

Syaoran clenches his fists, then draws out his sword; Hien. Syaoran charges at the Kaiser Dist with flames emitting from his sword.

"If that is your decision stranger, then allow me to show you the power of my cutting-edge Kaiser Dist XZ! ATTAAAACK!"

The Kaiser Dist attacks by firing fonon lasers at Syaoran. Syaoran dodges every laser learning to use his senses and not his vision alone. He strikes the Kaiser Dist full force with his blade, leaving a small dent.

"Try what you may! I have designed this Kaiser Dist to be resilient to all six fonons!" Dist smirked.

Luke watches Syaoran fight.

"I…I don't understand. He doesn't know how to use artes, but he still fights anyway." Luke said.

"Syaoran has a special trait within him that makes him unique." Fai explained. "He will throw his life on the line to protect anyone, no matter the odds against him."

"No way!" Luke remarked.

"Yes way!" Fai said. "Especially when Sakura is involved. Syaoran will do anything for her."

"I see! Luke, you could learn a thing or two from Syaoran." Said Tear.

"Yeah, your right. I fought to save the world from Master Van but I was scared of putting my life on the line. Looking at Syaoran, he shows no fear of death when fighting for his ideals. I think I understand him a little better now."

"Then it's time for us to help out too!" Anise shouted.

"Heh! You think YOU can fight kid?!" Kurogane said.

Without saying a word, Anise grabs her doll; Tokunaga and enlarges it using fonic artes.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane said surprised.

Luke draws out his sword and Tear draws out her rod.

"Alright, let's go!" Luke shouted.

Luke charges at the Kaiser Dist to aid Syaoran.

"**Fang Blade Havoc**!"

Luke strikes the Kaiser Dist's legs, knocking it to the ground.

"Hey, no fair!" Screamed Dist.

The Kaiser Dist gets up and attacks with a drill. Luke backsteps out of the way and Syaoran dodges the drill and uses his arms to front-flip for a counterattack. Syaoran strikes again with his sword, leaving another dent.

"Damn! That armor is too strong!" Luke said.

Kurogane charges at the Kaiser Dist.

"**Earth Dragon Dance**!"

Kurogane's move staggers the robot. Luke spots an opportunity to strike.

"**Light Spear Cannon**!"

Luke's arte pierces the robot and leaves a large dent.

"Almost got it!" Luke said.

"Hmph! You're a bit sloppy with your moves." Kurogane mocked Luke.

"S..Shut up!"

Tear and Anise prep their fonic artes.

"**O twisted door of distortion, open wide**! **Negative Gate**!"

"**O divine spear,** **run my enemy through**! **Holy Lance**!"

The fonic artes strike the robot, leaving dents and gashes in its armor. Anise sees the opportunity to strike.

"**Surge Breaker**!"

Tokunaga knocks the robot to the ground.

"Now's our chance! All together, now!" Luke shouted. Luke, Syaoran, and Kurogane gather up for a team strike.

"Hyaaaaa!"

"**Rending Fang Blade**!"

"**Dragon King Blade**!"

All three managed to pierce the Kaiser Dist's armor. Some of its weapons are severed off.

"Grrrrrrrr! You're all just a bunch of worms! I'm not done yet!" Dist shouted in anger.

The Kaiser Dist counterattacks, catching Syaoran off-guard and knocking him aside.

"Aaaargh!"

"Syaoran!" Mokona screamed.

"…Syaoran-kun…"

"Well that's not good." Fai said, still sporting his casual smile.

Seeing Syaoran injured, Tear begins to heal.

"**O healing power**! **First Aid**!"

Light surrounds Syaoran and his bruises quickly disappear. Syaoran looked at himself, he noticed the pain was gone.

"I can move now. Was that some type of spell?" Syaoran wondered.

"Grrrrrr! You are not playing fair! That was cheating!" Dist shouted.

"This creep is starting to get on my nerves." Kurogane said, annoyed. He then looked at Fai.

"Hey mage! Stop standing there and help us out with your magic!"

"I'm afraid you're on your own for this one Kuro-rin. I vowed never to use my magic without my tattoo."

"Yeah right! You used you're magic a few times already, vow breaker!"

"So you think you have me figured out…"

The Kaiser Dist attacks. Syaoran, Luke, and Kurogane dodge the attacks. Fai closes his eyes and thinks for a moment as he hears everyone giving it their all.

"Hmm!" Fai smiled again. He was about to break his vow again, but before he could act…

"**O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through**! **Thunder Blade**!"

A massive sword of lightning drops and impales the Kaiser Dist into oblivion. Everyone watched in shock.

"So you decided to use your magic after all!" Kurogane shouted.

"Oh, I didn't pull that off Kuro-rin." Fai smiled.

"Wait! I know that fonic arte anywhere." Anise said.

"So the Necromancer decides to show his face." Dist smirked.

Everyone looks at the roof to see a man wearing a blue military uniform and glasses. He looked at the group.

"Who the hell is he?" Kurogane said

"Jade!" Luke shouted in relief.

"The Colonel saves the day!" Shouted Anise.

"My my, I never thought Dist planned such a reunion." Jade said sarcastically.

"Now that you have shown yourself Jade, It's time to exact my revenge!" Dist yelled.

"So you attacked cities, just to see my face? I never thought you cared so much." Jade mocked Dist.

"What did you say?!"

Without saying a word, Jade uses a fonic arte and blasts Dist away into the sky.

"You'll regret the day you did this to me Jaaaaaade….. *glint*"

Syaoran finishes the Kaiser Dist, which was barely standing from Jade's fonic arte and falls to ground.

"Are you ok Hime?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled.

"You should also thank our mysterious visitor Sakura. If it wasn't for him, I wasn't sure that we would make it." Fai said

Everyone puts away their weapons as they greet the familiar fonist.

"Colonel… I mean, Jade. Thank you for helping us." Tear said.

"Oh it's no problem. I mean, I wanted to make sure Luke never messes up with his sword fighting." Jade smirked.

"Hey!" Luke remarked.

"But moving on, I'll explain everything at the inn. I'm actually curious to know who these people are. They don't appear to possess any fon slots." Jade said, looking at the Tsubasa gang.

"What makes you say that?" Fai asked Jade.

"I have fonic sight. With it, I can sense the fon slots of everyone. The four of you somehow are the only people who don't possess fon slots." Jade explained.

"I see. I never thought you could figure us out just by looking at us." Fai said with a smile.

Florian arrives with a group of Oracle Knights.

"Anise, I have finished escorting the citizens to the cathedral."

"Good work Florian!" Anise said.

"Search this area for any injured!" An Oracle Knight ordered. The rest of the knights look around damaged buildings to find some people hiding in them.

* * *

Later at night, the group rests at a nearby inn. Jade explains the situation.

"The Malkuth military had noticed some terrorist activity happening recently. As we investigated, there were signs of attack at Belkend, St. Binah, and Chesedonia."

"So Daath wasn't the only city attacked by Dist?" Anise asked.

"Correct! Although we won't know if Dist was responsible for the other attacks unless we capture and interrogate him."

"So what is Dist trying to accomplish by attacking Daath?" Tear asked.

"Well, if he was attacking Daath, he was likely trying to stop the Order of Lorelei from being reformed." Jade hypothesized.

"Or maybe that Dist guy was looking for Sakura's feather." Mokona said.

"I think you're off the mark a bit Mokona. Dist didn't seem to know about the feather's existence so it would likely just be a freak attack." Fai said.

"A feather?" Jade asked in curiosity.

"Oh, that's right. We forgot to introduce ourselves."

Fai introduces the group to Jade and brings him up to speed of what happened so far.

"I see! So you're on a quest to find the missing memories of this girl. The fact you came from another world would explain why you don't possess fon slots." Jade said.

"Unbelievable!" Anise said. "I never thought other worlds would exist beyond ours."

"So what are fon slots anyway?" Asked Syaoran.

"Everyone on Auldrant possesses fon slots. They're special points in the body that allows one to control fonons. Because the four of you don't possess them, you can't use fonons." Tear explained.

"That would mean you can't use artes like we do." Luke said.

"It's ok. I have my own skills I can rely on." Syaoran said, showing Hien to Luke.

"Ok then. I can trust you." Luke said smiling.

"So I believe this wraps up our conversation. I'll see if I can help you out in searching for this 'feather'." Jade said.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed to Jade.

As Jade headed for his room, he passed by Fai and whispered to him.

"I would like to speak with you privately when we get the chance. There is something odd about you."

"I guess there is no point in hiding things from you." Fai whispered back.

Jade then entered his room.

"*yawn* I think I should get some sleep now. I'm tired." Anise said.

"Yes. We should get some rest so we can begin the search tomorrow." Tear said.

"Agreed!" Syaoran nodded. "Let's get some rest Hime."

"Ok Syaoran-kun."

Everyone went in their own rooms. All except Kurogane, who decided to stay in the main lobby.

In Syaoran's room, Syaoran grabs the book he borrowed from Florian. He was about to continue reading the book until he heard knocking. Syaoran answered the door to see Luke.

"Luke. What are you doing up this late?"

"Hey Syaoran. I just thought that I should get to know you a bit more so mind if we talk?"

"Sure!" Syaoran answered. He looked at Sakura and Mokona, who were sleeping. "Let's go somewhere so we don't wake them up."

"I know a spot where we can go. Follow me, it's not very far."

Both Luke and Syaoran leave the inn and head to the Fourth Monument Hill just outside of Daath. At the hill, they could see the structure of the cathedral lit up by the moon.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Syaoran asked.

"Well I just wanted to know more about your journey and your past. I hope I'm not being too rude about it." Luke said.

"Not at all. In fact, I would like to know about your journey as well."

"Ok then, I don't mind. You go first."

Syaoran looked at the moon before sharing his story.

"I was originally an archeologist at the Kingdom of Clow. I came to the country with my father to investigate some ancient ruins found outside the town. That is where me and Sakura-Hime first met, and we had become friends since then."

"I see. So archeology is your specialty?"

"Yeah. My father taught me everything he knows about archeology. He passed away during the excavation of the ruins but he said he was happy of achieving his dream. I decided to continue his dream after that."

"So how did it all begin? Sakura and the feathers?"

"It began in a night like this. I was called to work late at the ruins, so I came back to the town for a change of clothes. I spent some time with Sakura-Hime before sundown. As I headed deeper into the ruins to decipher a strange glyph on the floor, I saw Sakura there, and she opened the glyph with a mysterious power I never knew she had. I followed her down to see her merging with another glyph. I was afraid that I would lose her so I grabbed Sakura from the glyph but as I did, I saw feathers scatter from her body and she was out cold."

"No way!"

"With the help of the high priest Yukito, I was sent to the dimensional witch; Yuuko for help. That is where I met Fai and Kurogane, who were just standing beside me and Sakura. Yuuko says that the feathers are Sakura's memories and that she will die if I don't find them because they are a part of her soul. With Mokona, I was sent across worlds to find Sakura's feathers. We have endured many dangers to find them."

"Now I understand why your journey is so important. So how did you get the sword?"

"Oh, I got this from the world of Otto. Kurogane taught me how to use a sword so that I can fend myself against foes with a better advantage. It has the ability to control fire."

"So that would explain why your sword was gathering fifth fonons. Before you used a sword, you fought with your hands?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I believe it's your turn to tell me about your journey."

Just like Syaoran, Luke looked at the moon before sharing his story.

"I was a noble who lived in a manor in the capital of Kimlasca; Baticul. Too be honest, I was actually confined in the manor because I was told I was kidnapped by Malkuth. I wasn't allowed to leave the manor so to kill some time, Master Van offered me some sword training."

"Master Van? You mean Tear's brother?"

"Yeah. Ironically, I met Tear when she attempted to assassinate Master Van but I interfered and because both me and Tear can use the seventh fonon, a hyperresonance occurred and we were both sent away to Malkuth."

"I see."

"On my way back to Kimlasca, I met a couple of people along the way such as Jade and Anise, but I was also pulled into a conflict with the Six God Generals. At the time, I didn't know what was going on. When I arrived back in Kimlasca, I was told that I would be a hero if I save a mining town named Akzeriuth which was badly covered in a deadly poison called the miasma. Master Van told me that I could save Akzeriuth by neutralizing the miasma using my hyperrresonance but he was deceiving me. Following my master's words, I used my hyperresonance but instead of neutralizing the miasma, I destroyed the passage ring to the Sephiroth supporting Akzeriuth. The town fell into the Qliphoth, killing thousands. I later found out that the destruction of Akzeriuth was foretold in the Score."

"I see. It must be hard carrying that burden with you."

"But that is not the only thing, I learned that I was a Replica of the real Luke fon Fabre; a God General by the name of Asch. I was created by my master through the use of fomicry."

"It's hard to believe that you're not the real Luke."

"Yeah. With that, I made a vow to change and we set out to save Auldrant from the Score of final judgement, and defeated Master Van who wanted to destroy the world by destroying Lorelei and replicating the planet. I freed Lorelei using this."

Luke pulled out a strange sword.

"What's this?"

"This is the Key of Lorelei. It was used by Yulia to call fourth the aggregate sentience of the seventh fonon, combined with the Jewel of Lorelei."

"I see. Thank you for telling me about your experience."

"No problem! I'm glad I get to know more about you. I'll help the best I can for finding Sakura's feather."

"Thanks for trying to help us out." Syaoran nodded.

"We better get back to the inn. I don't want Tear worrying about me."

"Yeah. I don't want Sakura to worry about me either."

Luke and Syaoran head back to Daath. Luke paused for a bit as Syaoran walks ahead of him.

"Now I understand why you put your life on the line Syaoran." Luke thought to his head.

* * *

-Unknown Location-

Dist wanders the forest, angry of what Jade did to him.

"Grrrrrrr! Damn that Jade and his so-called friends! And who were these strangers who decided to get in my way?! I swear I'm putting this down in my revenge journal! No one messes around with Dist the Rose and gets away with it!"

"Were these strangers a boy, a warrior, and a wizard?" A voice came from a distance.

"Yes! They ar…. Wait. Who said that?"

A man comes from hiding. He has long black hair that is tied up, wears glasses, and bears a sinister smirk.

"Who are you, and how do you know about these strangers?" Dist asked.

"Oh that's right. I haven't introduced myself." The man smirked.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: "I deeply apologize for the long Hiatus but I assure you this story is not dead. I have my hands full with another crossover called "Searing Ashes" but don't worry, I will continue the story when I have the chance. ^^"  
**


End file.
